This invention relates to a karaoke device and more particularly to a karaoke device that works with an existing content source and output device such as a DVD player and television.
Karaoke devices are well known in the industry. Generally, these devices include a source of music and lyrics that are played and displayed while the user(s) sing along. Early karaoke devices included a magnetic tape or compact disc with music recorded thereon. The music recorded is without vocal sound track or the vocal track is significantly muted so that the user can sing along with the music.
A professional karaoke system includes a source of music and lyrics, one or more microphones, a sound processing/amplification system for enhancing the user's voice and a display system for displaying lyrics and cues for the user(s). Some sound processing and amplification systems include circuitry for adding echo to the user's voice and possibly additional circuitry to enhance the user's voice. It may also include a mixer for mixing the sound track with the user's voice. The display system is for displaying video information about the music, lyrics and a cue (e.g., color changes of lyrics) to help keep the user's singing on track with the music.
Home karaoke players have become popular in recent years. These systems include a player that accepts a microphone input and a karaoke disc or tape and mixes the user's voice with music from the disc, amplifies the sound and reproduces the sound with a speaker. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,302 to Decker. There are several drawbacks to karaoke systems as described. The first drawback relates to having a separate device that duplicates many of the functions that are already performed by other components often found in homes and business. Many users already have a device that is capable of playing karaoke tapes or disks; for example, a CD player or DVD player. These users often have another device for amplifying and reproducing the music; for example, a stereo system or television. These users often have a device for displaying the lyrics and cues; for example, a television. Therefore, having another device that replicates many of these functions is wasteful and increases clutter. Another drawback to these types of systems is that the controls are often on the device, not the microphone. Being such, the user must approach the device with the microphone to adjust the volume, echo, etc, often causing undesirable feedback and noise. A third drawback is the requirement for a wire from the microphone to the karaoke device.
What is needed is a karaoke device that interfaces with a standard home music/video source and television with minimal cabling and provides all effects and controls within the karaoke device.